Como te conoci
by GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD
Summary: A peticion de una amiga, cuenta los acontecimientos de como fue que Sheila T. Mancilla y el nosferatu Alucard se conocen, si es algo corto pero di lo mejor que pude de mi para crearlo. AlucardxOC PD: El OC no me pertenece, le pertenece a mi amiga


**Como te conoci**

Nee otro fanfic a petición de Sheila12345 ^^, gomenasai por tardarme, pero los exámenes, escuela y aceptemoslo, el ocio te distraen de ser fanficker, en fin, disfruta el fic chica :D. Por cierto, Hellsing no me pertenece, derechos de Kohta Hirano, ni el OC que aquí se presenta, este le pertenece a mi amiga Sheila12345 (nombre de Deviantart).

**Uruguay había sido el hogar por mucho tiempo para nuestra protagonista, Sheila T. Mancilla, una muchacha de ojos azules, cabello corto y negro de figura delgada y pechos algo abultados, ella había llevado una vida feliz, tranquila, pero algo oscuro sucedió, algo que la orillo a un muy fuerte cambio en su modo de vida**

-Mamá, papá- Sheila fue presente de todo lo ocurrido, ver como al llegar de un tranquilo dia de trabajo su vida se arruino, un incendio había consumido su hogar, y con ello a sus padres y familia a quienes tanto amaba- ¿Qué se supone que hare ahora?- Pasaron los dias y Sheila al ver que no conseguia mucho en su pais natal decidio viajar a Europa, Inglaterra para mas especifico aprovechando sus talentos, todo iba bien hasta que algo ocurrio una noche

-Demonios, lo unico que consigo es un pequeño departamento y un trabajo que apenas y me alcanza para comer, uh que pesado es vivir aquí- Sheila con tal de distraerse dio una pequeña caminata por el parque que quedaba cercano a su empleo, iba muy distraida pensando en alguna otra oferta de trabajo mas llamativa, tanto que no noto que algo la venia siguiendo

-¡Cuidado chica!-Grito una muchacha de cabellos rubios y uniforme amarillo al momento que hizo que la potente arma que llevaba consigo disparara

-¿Eh que ocurre?-Sheila salio de su distraccion al escuchar el disparo, al reaccionar descubrio que el lugar donde ella estaba habia sido rodeado por una especie de muertos caminantes

-Despierta y huye de aquí, estamos totalmente rodeadas-Le respondio la rubia dando varios disparos

-¿Qué son estas cosas?-Sheila al momento de preguntar eso, por mero instinto comenzo a golpear a esas cosas, para su sorpresa estos se destruyeron facilmente

-Estas cosas se llaman Ghouls, se dan debido a que ninguno de estas personas eran vírgenes y fueron mordidas por un vampiro-Seras siguió golpeándolos

-¿Eh vampiros? Eso no puede ser-Shelia abrió mas los ojos, ella no creía en esas cosas que ella llamaba niñerías, hasta que frente a sus ojos vio como una sombra emergió

-¿Qué no existen niñita?, bueno, la chica policía y yo somos la prueba de que existen los vampiros-Una voz profundamente seductora resonó en el ambiente, provenía de la sombra y poco a poco esta comenzó a tomar la forma de un hombre de apariencia sensual, de cabello negro y vestido de rojo, saco dos pistolas y comenzó a acribillar a a los ghouls-Me gusta mucho tus técnicas de combate-Alucard se detuvo al ver que ya no había mas ghouls y se dirijio a Sheila-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Me…llamo…Sheila-Sheila al sentir tan cerca al apuesto vampiro no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Dime, ¿te gustaría venir a trabajar con nosotros?- Le pregunto Alucard

-No se, es que, bueno la verdad creo que odio a los vampiros-Sheila bajo la cara-Ademas, no creo estar capacitada-

-¿Cómo de que no estas capacitada?, ve destrozaste tu sola a muchos ghouls, eres perfecta para unirte a Hellsing-Le dijo Seras

-Bueno, he estado buscando trabajo y aun no encuentro…¿OH DIOS QUE ES ESO?-Sheila señalo asustada a un ser deforme que se acerco amenazadoramente a ellos

-Asi que este es el vampiro que Integra nos ordeno matar-Alucard preparo sus armas y Seras se puso al lado de el en caso de que necesitara proteger a su maestro-Sheila, quedate lejos-

-No, si me uno a Hellsing, que sea desde ahora-Sheila se puso en posición de defensa al lado de ellos

_-Que raro, es la primera vez que veo que mi maestro se preocupa por, alguien mas, ¿sera que?-_Seras pensó eso un momento pero regreso a la realidad, la batalla comenzó, ambos vampiros luchaban a muerte, Seras trato de debilitarlo aplicándole una llave que le habían enseñado, Sheila corrió a darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, que le ocasiono cierto daño, pero el vampiro logro deshacerse del agarre de Seras y se fue directo contra Sheila, le propino un golpe severo en el estomago, lo que hizo que ella saliera volando, Alucard al ver lo que había ocurrido con Sheila, dio un disparo que logro acabar con el enemigo y fue corriendo a ver el estado de la chica

-Sheila…quedate-

-Sheila-chan, rápido maestro, tenemos que llevar…- Eso fue lo ultimo que Sheila logro escuchar de ambos vampiros, se desmayo después del fuerte golpe que recibió, aunque en realidad era un milagro que ella siendo humana haya logrado sobrevivir a la pelea

**En lo que Sheila estaba desmayada, Alucard y Seras se encargaron de llevarla a la mansión para que recibiera atención medica, ahí le explicaron a Integra Hellsing como es que había ocurrido todo y presentaron la solicitud de estadia como agente de Sheila, pasado un rato fueron a revisar el estado de salud de la recién llegada**

-Oh, ¿Qué paso?, que sueño tan raro tuve-Sheila comenzó a abrir los ojos

-¿Qué soñaste?-

-Soñe que un grupo de ghouls me atacaban y llegaban dos…-Sheila se quedo callada y sorprendida al ver que frente a ella estaban ambos vampiros

-Al parecer no fue un sueño señorita-Dijo Walter

-Cierto, ¿y estoy en la mansión Hellsing?-Pregunto Sheila

-Asi es, Alucard me conto todo sobre lo que hiciste en ese enfrentamiento, tienes buen soporte, no cualquier humano sobrevive a esos ataques, entonces chica, ¿aun quieres unirte a mi organización?-Le pregunto Integra

-Si acepto- Despues de eso, Sheila se instalo en una de las habitaciones que estaba cerca de las de Alucard, Seras y los hombres del capitán Bernadotte, que por cierto no tardo en comenzar a coquetear con ella, a lo que, sorpresivamente Alucard reacciono algo celoso

-Oye Seras, ¿Tu maestro es asi de posesivo con todas las chicas de aquí?-Le pregunto Sheila

-Bueno, no, creo que eres la primera con la que se comporta asi- Seras tenia un tono algo apagado en su voz

-Aun asi, no pienso hacerle caso si tiene intenciones conmigo-Sheila hablo muy firmemente

-¿Y eso porque?-Seras estaba sorprendida, además de Integra, ella no había conocido a otra chica que no se resistiera a los encantos de Alucard

-Bueno, por todo lo que se sobre vampiros, los hace detestables, pero no es nada contra ti Seras, tu me caes muy bien jeje-Sheila se puso nerviosa y le salió la típica gota de los animes

**Mientras tanto en la oficina de Integra, ella mando llamar al viejo vampiro, que se apareció atravesando una de las paredes como siempre**

-¿Para que me buscas Integra?-Alucard hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre la recién llegada-

-Jo, ¿y solo conmigo?-Alucard puso una pequeña sonrisa

-Si, dime ¿tu la obligaste a ella a venir o fue por que ella quiso?-

-Bueno, yo solo le di la sugerencia y ella acepto, además, necesitamos mas refuerzos amo-

-¿Y necesariamente eso refuerzos deben ser mujeres tal y como lo hiciste con Seras?-Integra puso una pequeña cara de burla

-Con ella, es diferente todo-Eso fue lo único que dijo Alucard, sus lentes ocultaron a la perfeccion su mirada de duda que había puesto, puede que si, el tomo un cierto interés en la chica

-Bueno es todo lo que quería saber, puedes retirarte-

-Si amo-Alucard se teletransporto

-Entonces, el viejo Alucard aun no muere, solo espero que, a esta chica si la tome enserio, no como ha herido a Seras, ¿no es asi Walter?-

-Claro señora, siento que entre ellos dos, puede nacer algo, solo que, ahora el que creo que se tendrá que esperar es Lord Alucard, la chica no parece haberse interesado mucho en el, pero, eso el tiempo lo dira- Finalizo Walter

**Mientras tanto en los jardines de la mansión, donde Sheila estaba mirando el cielo, algo se apareció detrás de ella**

-¿Disfrutas la vista?-Alucard la saco de su trance

-Si, algo, ¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunto Sheila

-Bueno, solo quería decir que, me sorprendes siendo una simple humana-Alucard la halago a su manera

-¿Una simple humana?, bueno no debes olvidar, algún dia esta simple humana puede hacerte pedazos-Sheila cruzo los brazos y se fue de ahí

-Pff humanos-Alucard solo observo como esa bella chica se alejaba, comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, muy diferente a las sensaciones de un vampiro, eso dio origen a una serie de acontecimientos que mas tarde, podrían terminar entrelazando definitivamente los destinos de ambos

**Fin**


End file.
